


[Podfic] Slip A Dick To Your Witcher

by Arcadion



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Companionable Snark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hair Washing, Inappropriate Use of Poetry, M/M, Massage, Power Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Service Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadion/pseuds/Arcadion
Summary: I did a thing again, and podficced some smut, with Nary's permission. Still not 100% flawless, but good enough u.uI hope everyone enjoys ;)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	[Podfic] Slip A Dick To Your Witcher

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slip A Dick To Your Witcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093795) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



**Download** : [mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3csw3yi9qgts8ye/Slip_a_D%2Ack_to_your_Witcher.mp3/file)(25.46 MB)


End file.
